


Vigilante

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Detective Allison, Detective Stiles, I watched too much Arrow, I watched too much The Flash, M/M, Metahumans, Peter Hale is Evil, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: The Vigilante decides to tell Stiles more information about the case they're working on, and even though Stiles' boss told him not to talk to him, Stiles wants to solve the case.





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched too much The Flash, so it's a little based on the show. Only the metahumans.

It was dark when Stiles enters his apartment, he sights and puts down his bags. "I'm home!" He yells to his best friend and roommate Scott. He hears whispers before Scott walks out of his room. "Hi, Stiles, I thought you had a late night shift?" He asks him and bites his lip. "The captain gave me a day off, something about how I work to much." Stiles huffs. He notices Scott's red cheeks. "Did I interrupt something?" Stiles smirks at Scott.

"Isaac and I were just watching a movie." Scott says to him, but Stiles knows that it isn't true. "Just don't have sex in the living room." Stiles tells him and walks to his own room. "That was one time!" Scott yells after him and Stiles chuckles. He closes his door behind him and lays down on his bed. He grabs his laptop and turns it on. 

He tried to ignore the moans from the other room and logs in to his computer. He clicks on the internet and searches for news.

**Beacon Hills' Vigilante Saves The Day!**

He clicks on the article and reads it, even though he already knew what happened. He was there. The vigilante had saved a little girl when she got kidnapped. Stiles was working on the case when it happened. 

Stiles didn't know what to think about the vigilante, it is, of course, good that he saves people and stops crime, but it was Stiles' job too.

He wants to close his laptop when he gets a Skype message.

**Derek: Hey, how are you?**

Stiles smiles and clicks on it to answer his friend. 

**Stiles: I'm good, a little tired.**

Derek and Stiles had been friends for a few months now, they met at Lydia's wedding. Derek was friends with Lydia's husband, Jordan Parrish. Ever since they met they kept talking and hanging out. 

**Derek: I saw the news, wasn't that the case you were working on?**

**Stiles: Yes, how did you know that?**

**Derek: You talked about it yesterday.**

**Stiles: I must be so tired that I don't even remember that.**

**Derek: Long day?**

**Stiles: You could say so**

Derek doesn't answer, Stiles was just about to ask him why when Derek called him. Stiles answered it and smiled when Derek's face appeared on the screen.

There's a loud moan from the other room and Stiles groans. "Why haven't I moved out yet." Derek laughs, "You say that every time. You still live there." Stiles nods. "So, how are you?" He asks Derek. "I'm good, nothing special." Derek answers.

Stiles yawns and closes his eyes for a second. "We can hang up and talk later." Derek suggest when he sees how tired Stiles is. "No, no I'm good." Stiles answers sleepily. "You're half asleep, Stiles." Derek chuckles. 

"'m not." Stiles says but falls asleep a few seconds. Derek smiles at his screen. "Goodnight, Sti." He looks at the sleeping boy for a few seconds before hanging up.

\--

"Good morning, Detective Stilinski." Captain Reyes greets him before walking to her office. Stiles walks to his desk and sits down, looking at the papers on his desk. "We have a new case; a teenage boy was murdered yesterday." Detective Allison Argent says when she walks towards him. "The forensic scientist checked the DNA, Name is Jake Hectors, student at Beacon Hills High School." She tells him and sights. 

"It's the third murder this week." Stiles mumbles. "And there is no pattern, first an old lady, then a 40-year-old man, now a teenager." Stiles groans. “They weren’t family, and the family said they didn’t know each other.” Allison says and sits down on the chair next to Stiles.

“Argent, Stilinski, there’s an alarm at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.” Captain Reyes tells them. The detectives stand up and walk to the elevator. “Scott, my roommate, works there. I hope he’s alright.” Stiles tells his partner.

When they arrive Scott is standing in front of the building. “Stiles!” His eyes widen when he sees his best friend.  He’s inside, the man, he’s inside. Deaton told me to leave, I called 911 as soon as I was outside.” Scott tells him.

Stiles looks at Allison and they nod at each other before walking inside. “Beacon Hills Police Department! Hold your hands where I can see them!” Stiles yells when he sees a man holding Scott’s boss.

The man just laughs and holds a knife against Deaton’s throat. “That’s not gonna work on me, Detective.” The man says to him, Stiles shoots at his leg, but the man doesn’t move. Allison walks towards them and tries to grab the knife, but the man throws her on the ground and cuts the knife in her side.

Stiles tries to shoot him again, but the man is still standing there. Stiles has never seen someone surviving bullets, what the hell is happening? The man smirks at him before cutting Deaton’s throat. He can hear Scott scream and running in. “Scott, leave!” Stiles yells at him, but he’s panicking inside. What the hell is going on. “No! I’m not leaving, Stiles!” Scott screams and lands on his knees on the ground, holding his boss’ body.

Stiles looks up and sees that the man disappeared. Stiles groans before helping Allison up. “Are you okay?” He asks her. She closes her eyes and groans in pain. “I will be, but that person can’t be human.” She tells him and he shakes his head.

\--

When Stiles gets home that night, it’s quiet. Scott decided to stay at Isaac’s tonight, needing the comfort of his boyfriend. Poor boy, he just saw his boss murdered in front of him, Deaton was like a father to Scott.

Stiles closes the door and frowns, the window is open, he never leaves the window open.

“Stiles Stilinski.” A voice says and Stiles turns around to see a figure standing in front of the window. Stiles grabs his gun and points it at the figure. “Who are you and how did you get in here?” The last is a stupid question, he obviously came through the window.

“I’m the Vigilante.” The figure answers, “I have information about the killer.” Stiles still holds the gun towards the man. “Tell me.”

“The killer’s name is Peter Hale.” Stiles body tenses up at the name. ‘Hale’. Peter is Derek’s uncle.

“I shot him, and he didn’t show any sign of pain.” Stiles tells him. The Vigilante sights. “Do you remember the explosion in Beacon Hills Labs?” He asks him. Stiles nods, “My friends work there.” He answers. “Well, there was dark matter released, it gave people powers.” The Vigilante tells him and Stiles laughs. “Yeah, sure, you think I believe that?” He asks him and rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious, Detective Stilinski, it’s the reason bullets don’t hurt Peter Hale.” The vigilante answers. “Do you have any other information?” Stiles asks him. “No, but me and my team are working on it. I’ll tell you if I have something.” The Vigilante moves to the open window. “And if I find something? How do I tell you?” Stiles asks.

The Vigilante turns around, “I’ll know when there’s something new.” And he jumps out of the window. Stiles walks towards the window, he lives on the highest floor, but the Vigilante is gone.

Stiles sights and closes the window, before walking to his room. He lays down on his bed, not even bothering to change into other clothes, and falls asleep.

\--

“Captain Reyes, Detective Argent, I have information.” Stiles says when he walks into Captain Reyes’ office, Allison right behind him. “Detective Argent, I told you to stay home a few days.” Captain Reyes tells Allison. “I’d rather finish this case, I’m okay.” Allison answers.

“You had news, Detective Stilinski?” Stiles nods and sits down. “Peter Hale. He is the killer.” The girls look at him. “And how do you know that?”

“The Vigilante, he visited me yesterday, he told me.” Stiles answers and the captain sights. “Stiles, we don’t trust a Vigilante.” She tells him. “Why not?” Stiles asks her. “Because he killed people.” “He killed criminals, he had no choice.” Stiles defends the Vigilante, he doesn’t know why.

“Those are still people, Stiles.” Allison tells him softly. “No, we killed people too, when we have no choice.” Stiles says and stands up. “We’re cops, it’s our job to protect the people in Beacon Hills, but he’s not a cop.” “But he still protects people in Beacon Hills.” Stiles says and sights.

“It doesn’t matter, we’re not trusting the Vigilante, I suggest you stop contacting him. You may leave now.” Captain Reyes tells him. Stiles sights and leaves the office.

“Are you crazy?” Allison asks him, “How did you meet him anyway?” They walk to their desks. “He was in my apartment when I came home last night.” Stiles answers her. “So, he’s not only a killer, but a stalker too.”

“He’s not a stalker.” Stiles says to her. “No, he knew where you lived and broke in, in the middle of the night.” She says and raises her eyebrown and Stiles huffs. “Whatever.”

\--

A few days later, the Vigilante is back in Stiles’ apartment. Stiles doesn’t grab his gun this time and sits on his couch. “What are you doing here?” He asks him. “I have new information.” The Vigilante answers him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, tell me the information, please.” Stiles tells him. “He’s murdering everyone who has a feud with the Hale family, or Peter Hale.” The vigilante tells him. The first one, Helena Moriss, she was friends with the Hale family, but was accused of stealing something from them. Then, David Anderson, he went to school with Peter Hale, and a few days ago Jake Hectors, son of Natalie Hectors, Peter’s ex-girlfriend who cheated on him and got pregnant.” The Vigilante tells him.

“And how do you know all of this?” Stiles asks him. “I have my ways, but that’s not important.” The Vigilante says. “You should tell your boss the new information.” “Yeah, not gonna happen.” Stiles stands up and walks to the kitchen to grab a beer.

“Why not?” “Because she doesn’t trust you, and she doesn’t want me talking to you.” Stiles answers and looks at him. “Beer?” He asks him but the Vigilante shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter if she trust me or not, the information is important.”

Stiles shrugs, “Why are you telling me anyway? You could’ve talked to the Captain or Detective Argent.” Stiles asks him. The Vigilante doesn’t answer. “I have to go, goodnight Stiles.” And he’s gone. Stiles sights and sits down on the couch. He takes a sip from his beer, why is this all so complicated.

\--

“Drop the weapon!” Stiles says.

They’re in a empty building, security camera’s caught Peter Hale kidnapping a young woman. Stiles is alone, Allison decided to listen to the captain and stay home, the wound on her side was infected.

“We’ve done this before, Detective Stilinski. And I killed Alan Deaton.” He answers. The woman whimpers when Peter holds the knife closer to her throat. “And just like that, I’m going to kill this beautiful young lady.” Peter smirks at him.

There is a loud thump, and The Vigilante kicks the knife out of Peter Hale’s hand. Peter just smirks at him and lets the woman go. “Run!” Stiles yells at her and she nods.

Stiles turns back to the two men, now fighting. “You can’t stop me, Vigilante.” Peter says and throws the man on the ground and he stands up. He grabs the knife and grabs Stiles’ body.

Stiles tries to escape, but Peter is too strong. “Don’t!” The Vigilante screams. “Oh, why would I listen to you, nephew?”

Nephew?

“How-“ “I’m not dumb, Derek.” Peter answers. Stiles’ eyes widen and the Vigilante removes his mask.

It is Derek.

He feels the cold knife against his neck, before he blacks out.

\--

“- wonder he’s still alive”

Stiles hears soft voices talk when he wakes up. “Is he going to be okay?” “I think so, yes.”

The voices sound familiar, but he doesn’t know who they are. He tries to think about what happened. Memories come back to him. Peter Hale trying to kill him, Derek being the vigilante.

“He’s waking up.”

Stiles opens his eyes and closes them again, the light hurting his eyes. “Stiles?” Derek’s voice sounds worried. “Stiles, are you okay? How are you feeling?” Stiles opens his eyes again and looks into Derek’s green ones.

“I-“ his throat hurts, he feels with his hand and feels a bandage on his throat. “He didn’t cut deep enough, I stopped him before he could.” Derek tells him and Stiles tries to sit up.

“Where am I?” He asks Derek. “Beacon Hills Labs.” Another voice answers, Lydia. Stiles looks around and sees Lydia and Jordan standing behind Derek. “What?” Stiles asks confused.

“I guess I have a lot to tell you.” Derek says and bites his lip. “You better tell me everything.” Stiles answers and groans in pain. Derek looks at the married couple and they leave the room.

“So, you’re the vigilante, huh?” Stiles asks him. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.” Derek tells him. “No, I get it. You just met me a few months ago, you didn’t know if you cold trust me.” Stiles says but Derek shakes his head.

“I trust you Stiles, but I thought it would get you in danger.” Derek answers. “Why would it get me in danger?” Stiles asks him, but Derek stays silent. “Derek?” He asks again.

“Because I love you?” It sounds more like a question. “You- What?” Stiles asks confused and Derek sights. “You’re the one who always reads comic books, you know that the villains always try to hurt the man or woman that the hero loves.” Derek answers.

“It’s a comic book, Derek. It’s not real.” Stiles says and closes his eyes, the light still hurts his eyes and his body feels sore and tired. “And I can protect myself, I’m a detective. You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt.”

“You’re hurt right now.” Derek says to him. “And that isn’t your fault.” Stiles opens his eyes to see that Derek is closer to him. “And I love you too, you idiot.” He smiles at him. Derek sights. “You should get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Derek tells him.

“What happened to Peter?” Stiles asks him and lays back down. “He’s locked up in jail, don’t worry.” Stiles feels Derek kiss his forehead. “Goodnight, Stiles.”


End file.
